Sampled systems, by their nature, generate alias product sum and difference frequencies around their sampling frequency, as well as numerous harmonics thereof. In many applications, such as AM radio receivers with switching output amplifiers, nearby circuitry may be deleteriously affected by one or more of a variable range of frequencies. Furthermore, objectionable sum and difference frequencies may be generated from interaction between a fixed-frequency sampled system and adjacent circuitry. In such cases, noise-modulated frequency control of the sampled system will disperse alias products across a wider bandwidth, minimizing their objectionability. Open-loop sampling systems, however, depend on a constant output integral gain for minimal distortion. A need exists for a method whereby open-loop sampled systems can operate at minimal distortion with variable-frequency sampling rate.